Freedom Of The Phoenix
by Bayleef
Summary: Why is Ash the Choosen One? What happens when Team Rocket sets out to capture all the Legandary Pokémon? Please R&R So my story finnally comes to an' end WAA!
1. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 1

** Freedom of the Phoenix**

** In the Team Rocket HQ, deep under the Viridian Gym, a large machine stood in the centre of the huge laboratory. It was shaped like a ball that opened like a Pokéball. Professor Namba, the Team Rocket Professor, walks around the inside of the machine, checking for any faults. The door to the laboratory opened and Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, walked in.**

Prof. Namba climbed out of the huge 'Pokéball' and walked over to Giovanni. "Everything is going to plan Sir. The Energy Ball will be up and running by tomorrow"

"Excellent" Giovanni nods and looks at the machine known as the 'Energy Ball'. "And the Pokémon?"

"All trained up and ready Sir" Namba reported.

"And the Captureball?" Giovanni took his gaze from the Energy Ball and looked at Professor Namba.

Prof. Namba help up a black Pokéball with a red "C" on it. "Right here" Giovanni nodded. "Alright then, plan "Legend Capture" will commence tomorrow at dawn" He turned and left the Lab.

Prof. Namba turned and began to check the Energy Ball again.

----------- 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu walked along a path towards Phoenix Mountain. Ash had decided to take a break from training so they all agreed to go somewhere they've never been. They looked through a guidebook. Misty wanted to go to Tinis Beach, and so did Brock. But Ash saw a picture of a mountain that made him feel strange. It was Phoenix Mountain, a mountain hardly anyone went to because it was so difficult to climb. Brock and Misty thought it was a stupid place but Ash's mind was made up. Brock and Misty tagged along, though they kept going on about Tinis Beach, as if Ash would change his mind. But Ash hadn't, and they were now at Phoenix Mountain. It was 10:40pm so they decided to set up camp at the foot of the mountain.

Ash was sent off to get firewood along with Pikachu. He returned with his arms full of wood, Pikachu followed him with a few small sticks. He threw them down in the centre of camp and sat of a log, sighing.

Pikachu walked up and dropped the sticks in with the others. He tilted his head at his trainer and muttered to himself, "Pika..". [Lazy...]

Ash yawned. "I'm tired let's go to sleep"

Brock shook his head. "We have to get the fire going" He began to hit two rocks together.

"What are you? A cave man?" Ash took out a Pokéball and released Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, use flamethrower to light a fire" He said through yawns.

Flames shot out of Cyndaquil's back and he shot a flamethrower at the pile of firewood, causing them to burst into flames.

"Good job Cyndaquil, return" Ash returned Cyndaquil.

"That works too" Brock shrugged and got out his sleeping bag and lay it out on the ground. He got into it and was almost instantly asleep.

Misty got out her sleeping bag and went to sleep too, still moaning about Tinis Beach. Ash yawned and took out his sleeping bag. He lay it out beside the fire and lay down. Pikachu curled up beside him

But suddenly he no longer felt tired. As he looked up at the mountain, he felt that he had to climb it, that there was something up there. He pushed himself up and looked over at the others. No point in waking them. He stood up slowly and pulled on his runners. He picked up his back-pack and turned to leave.

"Pikapi?"

Ash turned back to see Pikachu looking lazily up at him. "Shh. Just tell the others in the morning that I've gone up the mountain" He turned and headed towards Phoenix Mountain. He climbed up and up. He lost his footing a few times but was able to hang on. After about six hours, he was at the top. It was an amazing view. He could see for miles around. He saw the first rays of sunrise appearing of the horizon. ----------- 

Back at the Team Rocket HQ, a few Captureballs, along with hundreds of Rocket members and their Pokémon in pokéballs, were being loaded into a huge hover plane. When they were all on, Giovanni boarded and took his seat near the front of the plane. His Persian sat beside him.

Prof. Namba stood by the giant Energy Ball, waving to the giant hover plane as it floated off the ground for a few seconds and then took off.

----------- 

Ash suddenly realised that he was hungry. He sat down on a rock near the entrance of a dark cave. He rummaged through his bag and pulled of an empty bar wrapper. "Ah, not again Pikachu" He moaned and stuffed the wrapper back into his bag. He looked at the cave behind him. "Well, no point in sitting here doing nothing" He put his backpack on and walked into the cave. It was dark and he could hear his footsteps echo all around the quiet cave.

Suddenly, he saw a light up ahead. He walked towards it, curiosity getting the better of him. He rounded a corner and saw something he thought he'd never see again.

The Pokémon he had seen on the day he began his Pokémon Journey stood before him. When he was at Ectrutic in the Burned Tin Tower, he had learned its name was Ho-oh. It was believed to be extinct.

Ho-oh looked at him and its eyes became wide. It turned to him and bowed its head.

Ash heard a voice come from around him.

The voice said _"So we finally meet"_

Ash knew that it was Ho-oh speaking. "I knew it! I knew you were still alive. Morty thought I was wrong when I said I'd seen you"

Ho-oh nodded and it's voice echoed in Ash's mind again. _"So what he said may be true"_

"What who said?" Ash asked.

_"The Pokémon Master. He said you and I would meet someday, but I was hoping he was wrong"_ Ho-oh's voice said.

Ash was getting confused, "Why?"

_"Did you ever wonder why you were the Chosen One?"_ Ho-oh asked back.

Ash had never given it much thought. Why was he the Chosen One? Why, out of all the people in the world, was he the only one that could stop Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres from destroying the world?

_"It's because you have the power of a legendary Pokémon inside you"_ Ho-oh told him.

Ash looked at Ho-oh, stunned. "What?"

_"The reason you were the only person who ever saw me is because you have some of my power inside you. The Pokémon Master choose you, when you were only small, to hold my extra power. If I was to keep it, I wouldn't be able to control it, which could cause the destruction of the world. But the Pokémon Master also predicted that, the day I would meet you would be the day something terrible would happen to the legendary Pokémon"_ Ho-oh closed it's eyes as it spoke.

Ash was beginning to feel nervous, "What kind of terrible things?"

----------- 

A large shadow passed over Shamouti Island and towards the Islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Three large, green beams shot out from a laser gun on either wing and the nose of the hover plane as it neared the islands. Each beam struck the center of the island, causing a hole in the mountain on Ice Island, a lake to be destroyed at Lightning Island, and a hole to appear in the centre of Fire Island.

There was silence for a moment and then a blast of fire, electricity and ice shot up at the plane, but hit a barrier around it and disappeared. Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres emerged from caves in the islands.

Zapdos shot another thunderbolt at the plane, but it disappeared like before.

The same thing happened when Articuno used Ice Beam and Moltres use Flamethrower.

The Legendaries watched the plane nervously.

Suddenly, a trap door opened in the bottom and 3 Captureballs fell out. They hovered for a while and then shot forward at the Flying Pokémon.

Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres didn't have enough time to move. The Captureballs hit them and they were sucked in. They floated back into the hover plane and it flew off.

Unlike a normal Pokéball, the Captureball was built to consume the Legendary Pokémon....from Moltres...to Suicune...to Mew...and even Ho-oh.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well how was that for a first chappy? More coming soon, I hope. Well see yaz in the next chapter folks!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 2

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 2**

** The hover plane approached the Whirl Islands. It slowed and stopped be Blue Rock Isle and faced the sea. Four Rockets climbed out and stood on top. They all threw a Pokéball. A Jolteon, a Raichu, a Magnaton and an Amphoros stood before their trainers.**

"Thunder attack!" The Rockets said in unison.

The electric Pokémon powered up and shot for powerful Thunder attacks at the sea.

The sea seemed to light up with electricity, and water Pokémon could be seen swiming around, trying to escape the electric shocks.

When the Thunder attacks stopped, a great shadow appeared under the water. It remained motionless for a moment and then there was a large rush of water erupting from the sea.

When the water fell back int the sea, Lugia, another Legandary Bird Pokémon, flew infront of the Rockets.

Just like with Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, a Captureball shot forward towards Lugia.

Lugia shot an Aeroblast at the approaching Pokéball.

It struck the Captureball but it was unaffected. It just slowed for a moment and then shot forward again.

Lugia flew up, trying to dodge the Captureball, but the Captureball hit it's large tail and it was sucked in.

The Captureball flew back to the plane and one of the Rockets grabbed it. The four Rockets returned their Pokémon and got back into the plane.

As soon as the last Rocket got in, the plane took off.

Down below, on a rock near the coast, Silver, a baby Lugia, called out for it's captured parent.

----------- 

"So, why did you trust the Pokémon Master? And why did you believe his predictions?" Ash sat on a rock talking to the giant legandary bird.

_"Because he was our friend. He understood us, which is something we thought no human could do, and he tried to protect us, just like you and Pikachu do for eachother. If Pikachu told you something you'd believe him wouldn't you?"_ Ho-oh sat with it's wings folded.

"I see. So he was sort of like a trainer to you?" Ash continued.

_"Well, I guess you could put it that way"_ Ho-oh shrugged.

Ash sighed and looked out at the caves entrance. "Wonder were Misty and Brock are"

----------- 

Misty yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke. She looked over at Brock, who was still sleeping and then over to were Ash was. But he wasn't there. She sat bolt upright. Pikachu was still there, but Ash's bag wasn't. She got up and walked over to Brock. "Hey, Brock?"

Brock moaned and looked up at her, "What? I was having such a nice dream"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Anyway, have you seen Ash? His bag is gone"

Brock yawned and sat up. "Maybe he went for a walk"

"Has Ash ever gotton out of bed before us before?" Misty crossed her arms.

Brock thought for a moment, "Good point. But why don't we ask Pikachu?"

"Good idea" Misty walked over to Pikachu. She knelt down beside him. "Pikachu?" She got no responce. "Hey, Pikachu, wake up" Still no responce. "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and fell back down on his stomach. He shook his head and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "Pika...?" [What...?]

"Have you seen Ash?" Misty asked.

"Pikapi...?" [Ash...?] He yawned. Then he answered. "Pi cha, pika pikachu pika pi picha pi pikachu" [Oh ya, he went up the mountain a few hours ago] He pointed up at the mountain.

Misty sighed. "Well he could have told us" She picked up her bag and the sleeping Togepi. She packed away her sleeping bag and waited till Brock was ready.

Brock packed away his stuff and Ash's sleeping bag that he had left behind. He pulled on his bag and walk over to Misty, Togepi and Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped onto Brock's shoulder and yawned again.

When they were all ready they headed up the mountain at a much longer yet safer way to the way Ash had gone.

----------- 

A Team Rocket member walked into the ruins of Alph. He took out a small device that looked like a Pokédex, but the screen showed a small blue dot and a red dot labled 'Rocket'. The Rocket walked in the direction of the blue dot and the red dot moved also. After a while, the red dot stood only a few feet away from the blue. The Rocket looked up and saw a big blue dog lay infront of him. It was Suicune.

Suicune was sleeping soundly, and didn't see the Captureball that the Rocket had thrown come towards it. It opened its eyes just in time to see the Captureball hit its shoulder.

The Captureball sucked Suicune in and floated back to the Rocket, who took it and left the Ruins.

----------- 

Misty and Brock had been walking for hours and were finnally near the top. Pikachu had fallen asleep again as well as Togepi. They stopped near the top and sat down to rest. After a few minutes they headed up again.

----------- 

Ash had been quiet for a while, trying to take in all that had happened in the past few hours.

Suddenly, Ho-oh's eyes flashed and it stood up.

Ash looked up at it nerviously, "Wh-what's wrong?"

_"Intruders"_ Ho-oh spread its wings and flew out towards the exit.

Ash was blown back by the giant birds wings and had hit his head off a rock. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his head.

Ho-oh stayed in the shadows of the cave and instintly saw the intruders.

Misty, Brock and Pikachu were just after arriving at the top. They sighed and looked around them, their back to the cave.

Ho-oh growled and spread it's wings. It flapped them and as it left the shadows it shrieked loudly. It flew up high above them.

Misty and Brock spun around to see Ho-oh towering high above them. They froze with fright as flames began to appear in its mouth as it powered up for a flame thrower.

Ho-oh raised it's head and released a flamethrower.

"Ho-oh stop!"

Ash ran out of the cave and ran infront of the Misty, Brock and Pikachu, right in the path of the flamethrower. He clenched his fists and put his arms up infront of his face as the flames shot towards him.

"Pikapi!" [Ash!]

"Ash!" Misty and Brock called as they saw Ash get engulfed by the flamethrower.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, well, thats me next chappy up, faster than I expected. Onlt took me a few hours. Not bad. Well, maybe the others will be up soon too. See ya in the next chapter,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	3. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 3

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 3**

** Ash watched the flames approach him. He put his arms up infront of his face and shut his eyes, ready to be burnt.**

But nothing happened. He didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes.

Flames were all around him, as if he was in the centre of the flamethrower. He put his arms down and looked at his hands. There seemed to be a barrier around him, and the flames couldn't get through. He didn't move, afraid that if he did, the barrier would disappear.

The flames began to die down as Ho-oh stopped the attack. It glidded down and landed, its wings folded to its side.

The flames disappeared and Ash stood, unharmed, breathing deeply.

"A-Ash?" Misty stood shocked behind him. "Your ok!" She ran up to him.

Ash turned around as Misty pinned his arms to his side as she hugged him. "Uh...Misty?"

Misty jumped back. "Uh...sorry..." She turned away so that they wouldn't see her blushing.

Ash sighed, still slightly shaken from the attack.

Brock was grinning over at Misty. He suddenly noticed Ho-oh was still there. He pointed at it and looked at Ash, "What is that thing?"

Ash looked over at Ho-oh, then back at Brock. "Thats Ho-oh" He walked over to Ho-oh.

"Stay away, it could be dangerous" Brock said.

Ho-oh bent down so that it was close to eye contact.

Ash reached his hand out and patted Ho-oh's beak.

Brock and Misty stood frozen, as Ho-oh closed it's eyes contently.

"Your friends with that thing!?" Misty asked.

Ash looked back at her. "You can't be to angry at Ho-oh"

"Oh no...it just tried to burn us to cynders!" Misty yelled.

"Hey, it was worried" Ash answered. "It thought you were coming to capture it or something"

"And how would you know?" Misty crossed her arms.

"It told me" He patted Ho-oh again.

Ho-oh glared at Misty and raised its head. _"Can we trust them?_

Misty and Brock looked furiously around to see were the voice had come from.

"Ya Ho-oh. They've been my friends for a long time, I think we can trust them" Ash smiled and looked at the others.

Misty and Brock both looked from Ash to Ho-oh.

Ash grinned then turned back to Ho-oh. "We better get back in, its safer inside"

Ho-oh nodded and turned. It walked slowly back into the cave.

"You coming?" Ash asked the others as he started to walk into cave after Ho-oh. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Brock and Misty hesitated for a moment, then followed. They walked up beside Ash.

"So how did you not get hurt by the flames?" Brock asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, I dunno really. Maybe it's coz I've got some of Ho-oh's power inside me" He said as the entered the large part of the cave. Ho-oh was already sitting with it's wings folded in the middle.

"Come again, what about you and Ho-oh's power?" Misty asked.

_"I think you have some explaining to do"_ Ho-oh lay its head down and closed its eyes.

Ash sighed and sat down. "Ok, here goes. You see......"

----------- 

Entei and Raicou raced across a large field. Behind them, two Captureballs followed.

Giovanni watched the Pokemon from inside the plane.

A Rocket entered, "Sir, we have news on the capture of the Legandary Pokémon Mew"

Giovanni looked at the Rocket, "Yes?"

"We found it flying around Mount. Kayna. The Captureball had some dificuties but it did succeed in the end. The Rockets that went after it have returned to HQ with it" The Rocket glanced out the window to see Entie and Raicou get hit by the Captureballs.

Giovanni nodded and saw the same thing. "No there is only one left to get....Ho-oh"

----------- 

Ash had just finished explaining about the Pokémon Master and Ho-oh's powers.

"Well, thats...interesting" Brock said.

"But why did the Pokémon Master pick you?" Misty asked.

"Hey ya" He turned and looked at Ho-oh. "Ho-oh, why did the Pokémon Master pick me?"

Ho-oh opened his eyes a little, _"He knew you, and he trusted you"_

"He did? How did he know me?" Ash asked.

_"Well....._ Ho-oh was cut off as an explosion was heard from outside.

"What the?" Ash jumped up and headed towards the exit. He looked outside and saw a hover plane with a big red "R" on it. He knew it was Team Rocket. "Uh, Ho-oh?" He called back, "We got company"

Ho-oh growled and spread its wings again, ready to take off.

Ash noticed a small, black ball come out of a door beside the plane. He hovered for a while, giving him some time to see what it was. It was a black Pokéball, with the letter "C" on it. They were after Ho-oh!

The Captureball shot forward towards to cave. Ash didn't have time to think, he jumped to the side and grabbed it with both hands. He fell to the ground and landed of his stomach. "Oh no you don't, you stay away from Ho-oh" He could feel the Captureball trying to get to Ho-oh, but he wouldn't let go.

Ho-oh noticed there was something wrong, so it folded it's wings again. It was safer to stay there.

Ash heard the door of the plane open and footsteps. He looked behind him and saw a Rocket member walking towards him. It was Cassidy.

Cassidy walked up beside him. "Well if it isn't the little trainer that ruined all our plans before. Well its not going to happen this time. Drop the Captureball kid"

Ash narrowed his eyes and glared up at her, but he didn't say anything.

Cassidy shrugged. "Have it your way" She swung her leg forward.

Ash gasped and coughed as he felt Cassidy's foot connect with his side. He kept a hold on the Captureball. Cassidy kicked again, this time he was hit in the face.

"Haven't had enough? How about a little more then?" Cassidy kicked Ash again.

Ash coughed again but wouldn't let go. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, keeping the Captureball pinned to the ground under him hand. He felt a sharpe pain as Cassidy kicked him in the stomach. His hand raised off the ground slightly and the Captureball shot forward. He fell to the ground coughing and breathing hard.

The Captureball slammed into Ho-oh's right wing and Ho-oh let out a cry before it was sucked in. The captureball shot out of the cave again. Cassidy grabbed it and grinned. "Thanks for the Ho-oh little boy" She turned and headed towards the plane.

Misty and Brock ran out after the Captureball but stopped when they saw Ash. They ran over and knelt beside him.

"Ash are you ok?" Brock shook him.

Ash groaned and pushed himself up. He was still breathing heavily an he had a black eye. "They've got Ho-oh, stop them" He coughed.

Cassidy walked up to Giovanni. "The Ho-oh Sir" She held out the Captureball proudly.

Giovanni didn't reply. He was looking at the same kind of gadget that the Rocket had used in the Ruins of Alph. There was a red dot labled Rocket Giovanni, and an orange dot labled Ho-oh. "If thats Ho-oh, they why do I still have a reading?" He looked out the window and saw Ash. "I don't believe it"

"Sir?" Cassidy stood behind him.

"Get that boy alive, dont ask questions" Giovanni replied.

Cassidy was confused, but she nodded and left the room. She walked into another room. "Butch, Jessie, James, Meowth lets go"

Jessie stood up, "What is it?"

"The boss wants us to capture that twerp, I don't know why, but lets go" She motioned to them and they all followed.

Misty and Brock had helped Ash onto his feet, but he was still a little weak and wasn't standing up straight. They faced the plane.

"They've got Ho-oh, why are they still here?" Brock asked.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket motto started, but it was a little different.

Prepar for trouble,  
Make that quadrople,  
To infect the world with devistation,  
To unite all peoples within our nation,  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love,  
To extend our wrath to the stars above,  
Jessie,  
Cassidy,  
James,  
Butch  
Team Rocket circling earth and day and night,  
Surrender now or prepar to fight  
Meowth that right!

The five Team Rocket members stood in a line. Arbok, Wobuffet, Weezing, Vistribell, Houndoom, Raticate, Drowzee, Hitmontop, Raichu and Golem stood infrount of them.

"If you think your going to get Pikachu think again" Ash said, his voice a little hoarse.

Jessie laughed. "For once were not after your Pikachu......we're here for you"

"Huh?" Ash straightened up.

"Come with us and no one gets hurt" Cassidy said. Houndoom growled at Misty and Brock.

"Oh ya?" Misty took out a Pokéball, but Ash put his hand infront of her and shook his head.

"No Misty, their Pokémon are to strong" He told he. He turned and faced them. "I'll go, as long as you don't hurt my friends"

"Ash are you crazy?!" Misty yelled.

"You can't go with them!" Brock argued.

"Pika Pikapi!" [Yeah Ash!]

Ash looked back at them, "But if it'll keepyou guys safe I'll go"

"But what if they, you know, get rid of you?" Misty asked worriedly.

Ash smiled. "I'll be alright, don't worry"

"Come on, come on, time is money" James said.

Ash frowned and began to walk over to them.

"Leave the Pokéballs" Butch said.

Ash took his Pokéballs from his belt and handed them to Misty and Brock. He smiled weakly and turned to go.

"Pikapi!" [Ash!] Pikachu ran forward and grabbed onto his leg.

"Pikachu, no" Ash pushed Pikachu away. "You have to stay with Brock and Misty" He bent down to pat Pikachu on the head but James grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off.

Ash was pushed onboard the plane and he felt it start to turn. He looked out the window and saw Misty, Brock and Pikachu before the plane shot off at high speed.

Butch pulled him away from the window and brought him along the hall. He walked into a room and threw him to the ground. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

Ash sat up and looked around. The room was completely empty, with one little window at the side. He walked over to the window and looked out. He could see Phoenix Mountain getting smaller as the plane flew away. He turned and leaned against the wall. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

He was suddenly starting to feel scared. What were they going to do too him? Wordt thing they could do would be to kill him. That seemed possible. He had ruined alot of their plans. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head down. He was all alone now.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Aww, poor Ash. Whacha think of the story so far? I like it ^_^. And Im having fun writing it too. Please review. Well, see ya next time,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	4. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 4

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 4**

** The plane continued on, over the cities, towns and forests of Johto. Eight Captureballs, containing all the legendary Pokémon, lay locked away in a safe by Giovanni's chair, and Ash sat locked in an empty room near the back of the plane.**

Ash had been sitting in the same place for an hour or so. There was no way out for him. Even if he could get out of the room, the plane was swarming with Rockets, and they were hundreds of feet in the air. He had no Pokémon, he had no way of escaping, he was all alone.... his life had reached a new low.

He was about ready to give up, let Team Rocket do what they wanted. He was tired, hungry and sore.

There was a sudden thud and the plane began to slow down. Ash looked up and noticed the plane wasn't moving. They must have landed. He heard the sound of Rockets walking past the door. The door opened and James walked in. Butch followed.

He heard Butch whispering, "This kid's gonna be no bother to us anymore"

He narrowed his eyes. So they thought he was beat? Well they had another thing coming. He wasn't going to be beat, not by them.

"Come on kid" James stood in the doorway.

Ash looked away and didn't say anything. He wasn't going to let them control him.

"Didn't you hear me?" James asked.

Ash still didn't answer.

"Looks like he doesn't wanna move" James said.

"Well then we'll make him move" Butch took a step forward.

Ash pushed himself up onto his feet, this time looking at Butch. When Butch made a grab for his arm he jumped to the side. He was about to run for the door when James grabbed onto his right arm. He tried to pull away but James' grip was too tight.

James pulled Ash's arm up behind his back and put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash cringed in pain, and was forced to walk forward. He glared back at Butch and James before he was forced out of the room. He kept trying to stop, but James forced him forward by pushing his arm up again.

"Get moving twerp, the boss wants a word with you" James said as he forced Ash off the plane and into a corridor.

They approached two large brown doors. Jessie and Cassidy stood waiting for them. James and Butch walked up to them.

"Is the boss ready? This kid's getting annoying" James moaned as Ash began to try and pull away again.

"Yeah, let's go" Cassidy opened the door and the five of them walked in.

Jessie closed the doors and locked them. Butch and Cassidy stood by the door and James pushed Ash to the ground before walking over beside Jessie, who was also standing by the door.

Ash groaned and pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked up and saw Giovanni, his arms resting on the desk. He scowled at him.

"You do look a lot like him you know?" Giovanni said to him.

Ash stood up. "Who?"

"Your father" Giovanni replied. "He was always messing up our plans for taking over the world, just like you. I hear the last time you saw him was when you were..... five is it?"

Ash looked down at the ground. It was true. The last he had heard from his dad was when he was only five. His father left to battle in the Pokémon League, but he never returned home. They had received a few letters from him but that was all.

Giovanni nodded. "Well Cassidy and Butch did a great job of getting rid of him"

Ash's head jerked up. Did he mean.....?

"That's right, about a year ago Cassidy and Butch caught in him the Viridian Forest. I hear he was great target practise for their Pokémon" Giovanni grinned. "He couldn't have reached help in time the way they let him. Barely breathing, blood covering the ground, unable to move. I just wish I had been there"

Ash stood frozen to the spot, his hands clenched in fists, shaking with anger. Without realizing what he was doing, he ran forward towards Giovanni. He raised his fist to punch, but both his arms were grabbed. Jessie and James pulled him back as he struggled to get free.

Giovanni laughed and stood up. "Take him to the lab, let him see how the legendaries are doing"

Jessie and James nodded and pulled Ash, who was still struggling, towards the door.

----------- 

They walked down the corridor until they came to a large metal door. They pushed it open and walked in. It was the lab. The Energy Ball sat in center.

Ash noticed a Rocket walk into the Energyball with two Captureballs. He tried to run forward, but Jessie and James kept a hold on him.

They brought him into a room with a television. It showed the inside if the Energyball. Two Captureballs sat in the centre. Jessie and James sat Ash down on a chair and tied him to it.

The Energyball closed up fully and Ash saw the Captureballs opening. Articuno and Suicune appeared and looked around. There was plenty of room for them to move around but they instantly began to slam against the walls. The walls of the Energyball glowed red and two red beams shot out of nowhere. One hit Articuno, and the other hit Suicune. The Pokémon cried in pain for a few minutes and then collapse, fainted.

Ash watched, horrified, as the two legendaries were returned into the Captureballs. "Wh-what happened to them? What's going on?"

Jessie stepped forward. "That red beam sucks the power of the Pokémon. The power is collected from every Legendary and stored away. When all the power's been collected, the Pokémon will be given time to recover. While they are recovering. The energy will be focused into one powerful blast. With a weapon that strong Team Rocket wont have any trouble taking over the world" She grinned.

"You can't do this!" Ash yelled.

"Watch us" James smirked.

Ash watched Zapdos and Raikou go into the Energyball and go threw the same thing as Suicune an Articuno. So did Moltres and Entei, and Mew and Lugia. Last was Ho-oh. Ash struggled with the ropes that tied him to the chair but he still couldn't move. He looked back at the T.V. just as the walls turned red again.

Ho-oh looked at the walls and narrowed its eyes. The beam shot out and hit it straight in the chest. It yelled in pain.

Ash yelled as a sharp pain came in his chest. It felt like his insides were on fire and being ripped apart at the same time.

Jessie and James jumped and looked at him.

"What's with you?!" Jessie yelled.

Ash couldn't hear anything around him. He just continued to yell in pain until he couldn't take it anymore. Everything went black and he slouched in the chair. He had passed out.

Jessie looked at James, confused.

James shrugged and looked back at the T.V. "Hey, that Ho-oh fainted too" He looked back at Ash.

"What should we do?" Jessie asked.

"Uh...Your asking me?" James said scratching the back of his head.

Jessie sighed and shook her head and walked over to Ash. She bent down and placed her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. Maybe we should tell the boss" She stood up and turned to the door. "You stay here" she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

----------- 

Ash stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He held his head and pushed himself up. He was lying in a bed in a dark room. He looked around and noticed a light switch. He got up and turned it on, still feeling weak. He looked around the room. The door was made of metal and the windows were bared. There was a bed, a chair and a table beside the bed. His cap and jacket were on the chair. He stumbled over to the bed again and sat down. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Ho-oh in the Energyball, and getting hit by that beam. He had felt the pain too, the pain Ho-oh felt. Then it all went black.

"Why me?" He moaned.

----------- 

"Sir, why do you care if the twerp is hurt or not?" Cassidy asked. Jessie stood beside her.

"I don't. I couldn't care less for that little brat, but I know that he and Ho-oh are joined in some way. And I can tell when Ho-oh can be put in the Energyball. When the boy fully recovers, put Ho-oh in the Energyball again" He ordered. "The boy must be punished for his and his fathers mistakes. Never mess with Team Rocket. This faith is worse than his father's"

"Yes Sir" Cassidy nodded and left the room. Jessie followed.

----------- 

The metal door opened and Jessie walked in. She had a tray with a little food on it. She walked over to the bed were Ash was sitting. "Hey kid, you'd better eat something, you've been out for three days"

Ash looked up at her. "What's gonna happen to me?"

Jessie set the food down on the table. "I'm afraid that that wasn't the first time you'll be feeling like that. Giovanni's gonna put Ho-oh in that Energyball every time you heal up"

Ash looked at the ground. "For how long" He asked wearily.

Jessie shook her head. "I don't know" She turned and left the room.

Ash looked at the food but felt more sick than hungry at the moment. He turned and looked at the bared window. He just had to find a way out of this.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well Ash is in a bit of trouble, wouldn't you say? Heehee, I'm gonna start workin' on the next chappy as soon as possible. Oh, and in responce to a review I got, of course Ash is always the Chosen One, there's only one Chosen One. And its sorta in the job description for him to be the hero. Heehee. Well, till next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	5. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 5

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 5**

** It had been three weeks since the Legendary Pokémon and Ash had been captured by Team Rocket. All the legendaries had been in and out of the Energyball at least five times, Ash feeling all the pain Ho-oh felt when it went in. Each time they came out though, they seemed to be getting weaker, and it was taking Ash and Ho-oh longer to recover each time.**

Giovanni was getting angry at this. He had collected enough power to destroy hundreds of miles worth of land, but he still wanted more.

Ash was feeling as if he was slowly wasting away to nothing. He was starting to feel sick too. He couldn't keep his food down, and he couldn't sleep.

Ho-oh and all the other Pokémon weren't feeling to well either. They were almost as bad as Ash.

----------- 

Misty and Brock had reported Ash's capture to the Police. Pikachu had been feeling depressed for the past few weeks, along with Ash's other Pokémon. Misty had done her best to comfort them by saying they'd get him back, but she didn't believe that herself.

Pikachu sat outside one night, staring up at the moon. "Pikapi...."

There was a rustling of a bush behind him and he perked his ears. He turned to see a Raichu running up to him. He turned and tilted his head. "Pika?"

The Raichu stopped in front of Pikachu and bowed. "Rai, rai rai Raichu. Chu rai rai chu chu rai raichu?"

"Pikapi? Pi, pika pikachu pika Pikapi?" Pikachu answered.

"Raichu rai rai raichu, rai raichu chu rai" Raichu said.

The two Pokémon continued to talk for a while, Pikachu listening intently. After a few minutes they shook hands and the Raichu went off. Pikachu ran in to the other Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu called, to get there attention, he had something to tell them.

----------- 

"Get the Pokémon ready!" Giovanni ordered.

"But Sir, the Pokémon haven't fully recovered yet" James said.

"I don't care! It's been over a week since they were last put in and I'm not going to wait" He yelled.

James frowned and nodded. He brought the safe with the Captureballs in. He placed it on a table and a few Rockets took the Captureballs in turn. The Pokémon didn't last more than a minute this time, they were too exhausted.

Ash heard the familiar screeches of the Pokémon as he lay down in the bed. He knew that any minute he'd be sharing their pain.

Sure enough, a few moments later, he felt the familiar burning pain. As it struck Ho-oh's wing, Ash felt the pain in his arm. He shut his eyes tight and grabbed his arm.

Giovanni stood with his arms crossed watching Ho-oh. He groaned as Ho-oh collapsed after a few seconds. "Stupid worthless Pokémon" He muttered as Ho-oh was returned. He stomped off towards the Pokémon training room. Maybe forcing Pokémon to train hard would make him feel better.

----------- 

Pikachu and the other Pokémon snuck out of the Pokémon Center, making sure not to wake Brock or Misty. They ran along and arrived at the same place that Pikachu had been the previous night. Pikachu jumped up onto a rock and looked around. After a few minutes he spotted the same Raichu running towards them. He jumped off the rock and greeted the Raichu with a bow.

The Raichu bowed back then turned a little away. "Rai rai, raichu rai rai" It said and beckoned them to follow.

Pikachu nodded and turned to the others. "Pikachu!" He punched the air with his little fist.

The other Pokémon nodded and followed Pikachu and Raichu.

They group of Pokémon ran through the darkness in silence.

----------- 

The following morning Misty and Brock searched the Pokémon Center from top to bottom for Ash's Pokémon.

"Were could they have all gone?" Misty asked.

"You think they went to look for Ash?" Brock said as he checked behind one of the benches.

Misty looked out the window. "If they have, who knows if we'll ever see them again"

----------- 

Ash woke, five days after Ho-oh had been in the Energyball. He sat up in bed. That was it, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing anymore. He tried to stand but he was still feeling weak. He forced himself onto his feet and leaned against the wall for support. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on then picked up his bag. He walked over to the door and pulled the handle, but it was locked. He groaned and dropped his bag, pulling on it again with both hands. He banged it and even kicked it, but it didn't budge. He sat down beside the door, feeling tired again. He leaned against the wall and looked at the ground. He heard voices from outside. From what he heard, they were bringing the Pokémon to the Energyball again. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He was never going to get away.

----------- 

Giovanni ordered that all the Pokémon be put in at once. It would take an hour or so to charge up fully, so the Captureballs were placed inside the Energyball.

"We better get some worth while power out of this, or else we can dispose of these Pokémon" Giovanni sat down and watched the Energyball power up.

----------- 

Ash heard a Rocket talking to himself outside the door. He didn't pay much attention until he heard a slamming noise and then a thud. He heard the door unlocking and the door opening. He felt something furry touch his hand and looked over. "P-Pikachu!?"

Pikachu sat smiling happily up at Ash. "Pikapi!" [Ash!] He jumped into Ash's arms and hugged him.

Ash smiled, for the first time in weeks, and hugged Pikachu back. He looked up and saw Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Noctowl coming in too. They all went over to him. Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur and Totodile jumped up onto his lap, Noctowl landed on his shoulder and Bayleef sat beside him.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again" Ash hugged Pikachu tighter. "But how did you get in here?"

Pikachu pointed, still smiling, at the door. A Raichu walked in, followed by a man. The man turned to him. He had black hair with a few spikes at the front and blue eyes. "Hey, you ok kid?"

"Who are you?" Ash asked the man.

"Pokémon Master at your service" He bowed a bit.

Ash's eyes widened. "Your the one who picked me for this" He pushed himself up but fell forward a little. Bayleef kept him from falling with her vine whip.

"And I made a good choice. Not many people could have survived this long, but I knew you could Ash" The Pokémon Master said. "You can call me Rick"

"Whatever, look, the Legendaries are going to put in that Energyball, we need to stop Team Rocket" Ash said, ignoring most of what Rick had just said.

Rick nodded. "Come on, no time to lose" He turned. Raichu jumped stood beside its trainer.

Ash walked forward, Bayleef helping him, making sure that he wouldn't fall.

They walked down the corridor, towards the lab, Raichu checking the corners for Rockets, Pikachu ready to fight whoever had hurt his trainer.

When they reached the large metal door, Rick turned to Ash. "You up for this?"

Ash looked up at him, "Hey, would I have practically dragged myself the whole way here if I wasn't?"

Rick smiled. "Ok, on three. One....Two....Three!"

They burst through the door into the lab, which was full of Rockets.

Giovanni looked around and saw them, "How did that boy get out" He saw Rick and narrowed his eyes. "Get them!" He ordered the other Rockets.

Ash looked at a computer nearby. Three minutes left until the Energyball acted up. He had to finish this and fast. He looked at Rick, who was also looking at the screen. "Lets finish this quickly"

Rick nodded and nodded to Raichu. Raichu stepped forward beside Pikachu.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the Rockets, this wasn't going to be easy.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, I know, I shouldn't end it there, but you can't stop me! MUHAHAHA! Anyway, next chappy up soon, hopefully.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	6. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 6

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 6**

** "Pikachu quick attack!" Ash commanded as one of the Rockets sent out their Poliwhirl.**

Rick faced another Rocket who sent out a Rapidash. "Use Thunderbolt Raichu!"

Pikachu bent down on all fours and shot forward at great speed, slamming into the Poliwhirl's stomach.

Poliwhirl stumbled back but regained its balance. It shot a bubble towards Pikachu who easily dodged with an agility. Raichu's checks sparked and it shot a blast of electricity at the Rapidash.

The Rapidash was hit and fell back. It tried to move but was paralysed.

Suddenly every Rocket in the Room sent out their Pokémon including Jessie's Arbok, James' Victreebel, Cassidy's Raticate and Butch's Hitmontop.

Pikachu and Raichu jumped back and stood in front of their trainers.

Ash glanced over at the computer again. Two and a half minutes. He turned his attention back to the battle. "Everyone go!"

Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Totodile and Noctowl ran forward firing thunderbolts, vine whips, razor leafs, flamethrowers, water guns and confusions at the Rockets' Pokémon.

Rick turned to Ash. "You try and shut down that machine..." He held up a few Pokéballs. "I'll keep these guys busy" He threw the Pokéballs and a Kingdra, an Umbreon, a Scizor, a Charizard and a Venasaur appeared.

Ash nodded and ran over to the machine. He looked around the control pad. There were hundreds of buttons. He didn't know what to do so he starting pressing all of them.

"One minute in counting"

Ash heard a voice come from the computer. He pressed the buttons faster but nothing was happening. He could hear the Pokémon fighting behind him.

Pikachu and Raichu both shot a thunderbolt at some approaching Pokémon.

"Thirty Seconds"

Ash began to panic. He glanced back at the battle just as Rick's Umbreon shot a confuse ray at the Rockets and their Pokémon.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven....."

The Captureballs opened and the Legendary Pokémon came out.

"Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The walls of the Energyball turned red again and nine red beams shot towards the Legendaries.

Ho-oh flapped its wings to try and escape the beam but was hit in the stomach.

Ash fell onto his knees in pain. He shut his eyes tight, trying to withstand the pain.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran from the battle and over to his trainer's side.

Rick ran over and knelt beside Ash. He put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash hang in there" Pikachu narrowed his eyes and jumped up onto the control pad. His cheeks sparked.

Raichu jumped up beside him. They nodded to each other and Raichu's cheeks sparked too.

"Pika..."

"Rai..."

"CHU!"

The two Pokémon released a thunder attack on the control pad, cutting right through it. Sparks flew around the machine and the power cut out.

Pikachu jumped down beside Ash. "Pika chu Pikapi?" [You ok Ash?]

Ash looked up. "I think so" He said weakly.

Rick sighed. "That's a relief"

Pikachu turned to the battle. "Pikachu!" [Bayleef!]

Bayleef jumped away from the battle and ran over to them. She released her vines and slowly pulled Ash to his feet. She walked over beside him.

"Thanks guys" Ash smiled and looked up at the battle. The Rockets were retreating along with their Pokémon. Cassidy and Butch were the last to leave.

Ash's Pokémon ran over to him. They were all burnt, cut and bruised, but the smiled all the same.

Rick's Pokémon walked over to them. Rick congratulated them then returned them into their Pokéballs. "We still have work to do. We've gotta get the Legendaries out of the thing" Rick said pointing to the Energyball.

Ash nodded and turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, you and the others go look for the main control room, it should be somewhere around the back of the lab. Try that door over there" He pointed to a door across the room.

Pikachu nodded and turned to the others. "Pika pika chu" [Let's go guys]

Bayleef looked up at Ash worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" He smiled and patted Bayleef on the head.

Bayleef nodded and withdrew her vines. She followed the other Pokémon around the back.

"We can look around here" Rick said when the Pokémon left.

Ash nodded but before he could move he saw a large beam shooting towards him. He tried to dodge it but his shoulder was hit. He slammed against the side of the Energyball and held his arm. He looked up and saw Rick not to far away. He must have gotten the full blast of the attack because he looked a lot more injured than Ash did. Ash looked around to see were the blast had come from. He saw Giovanni with what looked like a red bazooka with blue and yellow buttons on the top. He was looking at Rick.

"Looks like those Pokémon pack quite a punch when they're combined, wouldn't you say?" Giovanni said grinning.

Rick scowled up at him.

"I wouldn't mind finishing you off with it but..." He faced the bazooka towards Ash. "Maybe the brat should go first"

Ash stiffened up. One blast of that thing would finish him off for sure. His head said to move but his legs weren't listening.

"No, leave him alone" Rick said.

Giovanni's grin widened and he turned back to Rick. "Yes, you should go first. You survived Team Rockets' attacks once, but that won't happen again. Those two should have finished you off in the Viridian Forest last year when they had the chance"

Ash eyes went wide. Now it all made sence. The reason Rick knew him was because he was Ash's father. The reason he had never heard from him was because he was in hiding, trying to make Team Rocket believe he was dead.

Giovanni looked from one to the other. "Like father like son" He pressed a button on the bazooka and pointed it at Rick. "Say goodbye"

Ash panicked for a second before jumping up. He ran forward and rammed into Giovanni just as the bazooka fired.

The beam shot, but narrowly missed Rick's head, and slammed into the Energyball. Rick pushed himself up onto his feet.

Giovanni pushed Ash off and pointed the bazooka at him. "You want to go first?" He began to pull the trigger.

Rick punched Giovanni in the face, causing him to fall over and drop the bazooka.

Ash picked up the bazooka and pointed in at Giovanni. For a second, he thought of pulling the trigger and getting rid of Giovanni once and for all, but he couldn't do it. Instead, he pointed it towards the Energyball and shot a beam at it.

The beam shot right into the Energyball and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, all the Legendary Pokémon walked threw a huge hole that had appeared in the side.

Ash raised the bazooka above him and then slammed it into the ground. There was a loud rumbling noise and nine lights, two red, three blue, two yellow, a pink and a reddish gold coloured beam shot out towards the Legendaries. As soon as the beams hit the Legendaries they began to glow. When the glow faded the Pokémon stood, fully restored.

Ash himself was feeling a bit better. He smiled and turned to Rick, who smiled back.

The Legendaries let out happy cries. Mew twirled around in the air, the Dogs barked and the Birds flapped their wings happily.

"So you think you've won?"

Ash turned around and saw Giovanni standing, a few Pokéballs in his hand.

"I said I was going to finish you and I plan to. Go!" He threw the Pokéballs and five Dragonite appeared. "Hyper Beam those two!"

The five Dragonite all began to power up.

Ash narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

The Dragonite shot the Hyper Beam attacks at Ash and Rick.

Suddenly, Ash saw a rush of colours as Ho-oh, Raikou, Moltres, Entei, Lugia, Suicune, Zapdos, Articuno and Mew jumped in front of them, using there attacks to repel the Hyper Beam attacks.

Giovanni froze as he saw the Dragonite fall to the ground. He returned them and looked at the Pokémon nervously. He took out another Pokéball and threw it. An Alakazam appeared. "Teleport me out of here!" He yelled at it. There was a flash and Giovanni was gone, along with the Alakazam.

"Ah no, he got away!" Ash moaned.

Rick walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him next time"

Ash looked at him and grinned. "We look a right mess"

He was right, the two of them were bruised and cut, not to mention covered in dirt.

Rick looked himself over and laughed.

Ash looked up at the Legendaries. "Thanks you guys"

They nodded and turned to a wall. Lugia used and Aeroblast and smashed the wall open. Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno flew out. Entei, Raikou and Suicune ran out and Mew flew out after them, waving to Ash and Rick. Ho-oh sat with its wings folded, watching the others leave.

Ash turned to Ho-oh. "Aren't you gonna leave too?"

_"Yes, but would you two like a ride back to Phoenix Mountain first?"_ Ho-oh tilted it's head.

"Sure, but wait, where's Pikachu and the others?" Ash asked looking around.

As if they were waiting to be mentioned, the Pokémon appeared as soon as be finished the question. "Pikachu pika pikachu pi pika cha pika" [Guess you got them out without us] Pikachu smiled and walked over to him. They others followed.

Ash smiled and patted Pikachu on the head. "I hope none of you get air sick coz we're riding back on Ho-oh"

----------- 

After a few minutes Ho-oh took off over the land. It flew slowly, so that Ash, Rick or the Pokémon wouldn't fall off.

It flew high above the clouds, so no one below see it. It took them an hour or so to reach Phoenix Mountain. When they landed, the Pokémon were first to get off, followed by Ash, and then Rick.

"Thanks for the ride Ho-oh" Ash said as Ho-oh entered the cave.

Ho-oh nodded before it disappeared into the cave.

Ash turned to Rick. "Were do I go now? I don't have a clue were Brock and Misty are"

Rick took out a Pokéball and threw it. Raichu appeared. "I'm sure my Raichu will be able to find your friends"

Raichu smiled and punched the air with its fist before starting to walk down the mountain.

Ash followed, along with Rick and the other Pokémon.

"So why didn't you ever come to see us?" Ash asked Rick as they walked down.

"I couldn't make contact with you because I thought Team Rocket would find out, and that would put you and your mother in danger" Rick replied.

"Oh..." Ash looked down the side of the mountain.

They walked on for a few more hours, stopping for rests every now and then. Around 6pm, they reached the bottom of the mountain. They walked down the road and by 6:30, they reached a Pokémon Center.

"Raichu!" Raichu cries happily pointing at the Pokémon Center.

The Pokémon began to push Ash forward towards the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, quit shoving" Ash said.

Rick smiled and shook his head as he followed.

The doors of the Pokémon Center opened and Ash walked in. He looked around and spotted to people sitting with their backs turned. He knew that they were Brock and Misty. He grinned and walked slowly up behind them. He stopped behind them and grabbed their shoulders. "Guess who!" He yelled.

Misty and Brock jumped up with fright and turned around.

Misty was the first to speak, "Ash you little......Ash?!"

"The one and only" Ash said grinning at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did you escape" Brock began.

"Got a little help" He looked back as Rick walked over to them. "Guys, meet my dad"

"Hello" Rick greeted.

"Your dad?" Misty asked.

"And number one Pokémon Master" Ash continued.

"He's a Pokémon Master too?" Brock said.

Ash sat down on one of the benches. "Yup" He sighed and noticed his Pokéballs on the table. He picked them up and returned his Pokémon.

"So what happened?" Misty asked sitting back down.

"I'll tell ya later, right now I'm gonna eat, I'm starving" Ash said as he stood up and headed for the cafeteria.

----------- 

After Ash had eaten half the food in the cafeteria, he had told Brock and Misty the whole story. Afterwards, Rick rented out a few rooms in the Pokémon Center and they had gone to bed.

Ash had a strange dream. He dreamt he was in Ho-oh's cave. He looked around him and then at Ho-oh. "What's going on Ho-oh?" He asked, but he got no answer. Ho-oh was asleep. There was a rumbling noise and a Jolteon walked in, accompanied by many other electric and water Pokémon. They all shot their attacks at Ho-oh and, once again, Ash could feel Ho-oh's pain. As Ho-oh's left wing was hit by all the attacks, his left arm began to hurt. He yelled as Ho-oh tried to escape the attacks. It fired a Fire Blast at the Pokémon, which sent them all back, but then a cage closed up around it.

"ASH!"

Ash's eyes shot open and he sat up. Misty, Brock and Rick were standing around him. "Wh-what happened?"

"You were yelling in your sleep" Misty explained. "Are you ok?"

Ash suddenly realised his left arm was really sore. He jumped out of the bed and pulled on his jacket and shoes.

"Ash?" Brock gave him a confused look.

Ash didn't answer them.

Rick stepped forward. "There's something wrong with Ho-oh isn't there?"

Ash nodded and picked up his Pokéballs.

"Let's go then" Rick grabbed his Pokéballs too.

"Hey, what about us?" Misty asked.

"You two stay here, it's too dangerous" Rick said.

Ash glanced back at his friends before running out of the room, followed by Rick and Pikachu.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUHAHAHA! You thought the story was over! But no, I have decided to continue! *Laughs evilly then clears throat* Anyway...thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you guys are enjoying the story, and I just LOVE writing it. ^_^ See ya next time,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	7. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 7

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 7**

** They left the Pokémon Center and dashed towards Phoenix Mountain. Rick choose his Charizard and a Pidgeot. Ash got onto the Pidgeot with Pikachu and Rick got onto the Charizard. The two Pokémon shot up towards the top of the mountain.**

As soon as they reached the top, they saw Ho-oh locked up in a cage, a person standing next to it.

Ash jumped off the Pidgeot and landed in front of the person. "Let Ho-oh go Giovanni!"

Rick landed beside him. "You just never give up, do you?"

Giovanni turned to face them. "No, but this time I'm not capturing Ho-oh for it's power" He looked at Ash. "I'm catching it to get rid of you"

Ash looked back at Ho-oh, who was trying to break the cage, but it was surrounded by a barrier.

Giovanni continued. "You destroyed my lab, all Team Rocket members have disappeared after your attack, and I lost the most powerful weapon in the world. All because of you two!" He glanced back at Ho-oh. "But no one makes a fool of Giovanni. I've want revenge and I'm going to get it. If this Ho-oh goes" He glared at Ash. "Then so do you"

The cage Ho-oh was in began to spark and electricity shot around the cage, shocking Ho-oh and weakening it.

Ash fell back, but the attack only lasted a few seconds. Then it paused, but started up again.

Pikachu growled and his cheeks sparked.

Charizard and Pidgeot landed beside Pikachu, ready for their trainers commands.

Rick took out a Pokéball and threw it. Raichu appeared and jumped up beside Pikachu.

The machine stopped and Ash sighed. He stood up and wobbled a bit, but steadied himself. He sent out all his Pokémon, and they all lined up beside Pikachu, Raichu, Charizard and Pidgeot.

Suddenly the ground began to shake under the Pokémon. In a split second, two Onix and a Steelix had shot up out of the ground, using wrap on the Pokémon.

Pikachu and Raichu tried shocking the Onix, but it had no affect.

Charizard and Cyndaquil tried to use flamethrower, but the Steelix tightened its grip so they were paralysed.

Rick took out three Pokéballs and returned his Pokémon.

Ash took out his Pokéballs as he saw that all his Pokémon were unable to escape from the Onix or Steelix. He returned them and took out Pikachu's Pokéball. "Pikachu return"

The beam shot towards Pikachu, but the Onix blocked it out and tightened its grip.

"Pikachu..." Ash looked over at Rick. "We gotta help Pikachu"

Rick nodded and took out another Pokémon, but before he could throw it, the Onix swung around and tossed Pikachu into the side of the mountain.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran towards were Pikachu had landed.

Giovanni grinned, but made no attempt to stop Ash as he ran past him towards Pikachu. He turned to Rick. "Onix, Steelix, Dragonite, get him!" He said.

Two Dragonite flew out of the cave, and flew beside the Onix and Steelix.

Ash picked up Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you ok?"

Pikachu opened his eyes weakly and smiled. "Pika pika chu" [I think so]

Ash smiled and looked back to see a Dragonite tackle Rick. This was followed by an Iron Tail from Steelix and then a Rock Throw from the two Onix. Rick was able to dodge most of the attacks but he got hit by some of the rocks from the double Rock Throw. Ash looked up at Ho-oh's cage. He ran over and pulled the bars. "Ho-oh you got to try and get outta there" He heard a sound that told him the Steelix was using another Iron Tail.

Ho-oh slammed against the side of the cage, but nothing happened. It tried to use Flamethrower, but it was took tired.

Ash put Pikachu down and took out two Pokéballs. He opened them and his weakened Cyndaquil and Totodile appeared in his arms. "Totodile, try to use a water gun on that machine to break the barrier. Cyndaquil, I need you to use Flamethrower on this cage"

Totodile nodded and shot a water gun at the machine. A few sparks erupted from it and the barrier disappeared.

Cyndaquil looked over at Ho-oh and jumped out of Ash's arms. Flames burst out of its back and it took a deep breath. It shot a Flamethrower attack at the cage and the bars began to heat up.

Giovanni laughed as the Steelix used a crunch on Rick, then leaving Rick go and watching him fall to the ground, to weak to move.

Ho-oh looked at the bars and pulled its head back, it dove forward as best it could and slammed into the bars.

Giovanni grinned. "You should have never tried to stop us. Now for the brat and Ho-oh" He turned around to face the cage......but instead came face to face with Ho-oh.

Ho-oh's eyes were glowing an evil red and it made a sort of growling noise.

Ash ran past Ho-oh and Giovanni, Pikachu in his arms, Cyndaquil on one shoulder and Totodile on the other. He ran over and knelt beside Rick. Cyndaquil and Totodile jumped down and stood beside him. He placed a hand on Ricks shoulder and shook him. "Hey dad, wake up" He looked behind him at Ho-oh and Giovanni.

Giovanni looked to afraid to move as the large Fire Legendary Bird took a step towards him.

Ho-oh narrowed its eyes and lunged forward, beak open.

Giovanni tried to move, but his was too late, as Ho-oh grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

Ho-oh began to close it's beak on Giovanni.

Ash shut his eyes and turned away. He heard Giovanni yell in pain, there was a sickening crack, and then silence.

Ho-oh threw the limp body of the now dead Team Rocket leader up and caught it as it feel down, swallowing it whole.

Ash looked over at Ho-oh, it's eyes still glowing. This is a side of Ho-oh he'd never seen. He hugged Pikachu a little as he looked at it, a little afraid.

Ho-oh's eyes stopped glowing and it's legs gave way. It fell and landed with a thud close to Ash.

Ash put Pikachu down beside Rick and crawled over to Ho-oh. He placed a hand on Ho-oh's beak. "Hey, you ok?"

Ho-oh opened it's eyes a little and looked at him. _"Are you?"_

"Good point" He smiled a little "But I don' know about him" He said, glancing back at Rick worriedly.

Ho-oh raised his head and looked at Rick. _"He may not make it"_

Ash looked back at Ho-oh. "What? What'll we do?"

Ho-oh closed it's eyes for a while. _"Well, if you and I work together, we may be able to help him, but......"_

"But what?"

_"But it may put our own lives in danger"_ Ho-oh finished. _"It's your choice Ash"_

Ash looked back at Rick. He wouldn't mind risking his own life for his dad, but it wasn't just him. He would be risking Ho-oh's life too. "I-I dunno"

Pikachu walked over to him and placed his paw on Ash's hand, trying his best to comfort him.

Ho-oh spoke up, _"You have to decide soon Ash, he doesn't have much time"_

Ash looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He couldn't just let his dad die like this, he had to do something, even if that meant putting his own life in danger. He looked up at Ho-oh. "If your up to it, lets do it"

Ho-oh nodded and shuffled forward a little and placed its beak on Ricks back.

Ash placed his hand on Ho-oh's beak. For a while, nothing happened, then a bright red glow appeared under Ash's hand and a lighter glow covered Ho-oh's beak. He felt as if his energy was being drained out of him slowly, as if he was running. He began to breath deeper and sat down, keeping his hand on Ho-oh's beak.

After ten minutes or so, the glowing stopped and Ash fall back onto his back. Ho-oh lay its head on the ground and closed its eyes.

Pikachu's ears lowered as he looked at Ash and Ho-oh, but perked up again when he heard something behind him. He looked back to she Rick pushing himself up. "Pika, Pika chu" [Rick, your awake]

Rick looked over at him. "What happened? Where's Ash?"

Pikachu's ears lowered again and he lowered his head. He pointed to Ash that lay behind him.

Rick froze for a second, and then he understood what had happened. He stood up and walked over to Ash and knelt down beside him. He pulled him into a sitting position.

Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile walked over beside him.

"Ash, are you ok?" Rick asked.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at Rick. "Get Ho-oh.....to Professor Oak's" He managed to say before passing out.

Rick looked at Pikachu and the others and then at Ho-oh. He took out a Pokéball and threw it at Ho-oh. Ho-oh was sucked in and the red light went out. He picked it up and clipped it to his belt. "Lets go you three" He said to Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile. He took out a Pokéball and released his Charizard. He picked Ash up and climbed on. Pikachu and the others jumped up and held on. "Lets go Charizard"

The Charizard nodded and spread its wings, it ran forward and leapt of the side of the mountain, gliding threw the air. It flapped its wings and began to pick up speed.

"Hang in there Ash" Rick whispered as they flew east towards Pallet Town.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there you have it, Part 7. Heehee, the characters are in danger again. But then again if they weren't it would be pretty boring. Heehee, well, that's all for now. Happy New Year everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	8. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 8

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 8**

** Cyndaquil sat on his trainers lap with the flames on his back burning brightly, trying to keep Ash warm in the cold morning air.**

Pikachu sat on Charizard's head and Totodile sat on its back behind Rick.

They had been flying for nearly two hours and were coming close to Pallet Town. In the distance the first rays of sunlight began to appear.

Pikachu peered around the dark, searching for signs of the Professor's lab. He looked ahead and noticed a building silhouetted against the rising sun. When he looked closer he realised it as Prof. Oak's Lab. "Pika!" He called pointing to it.

Rick jerked his head up and looked at the building. He looked down at Ash. "Nearly there, hang on" He knew Ash probably couldn't hear him, but he didn't care.

Charizard flapped its wings a little harder, now knowing exactly where it was going. It swooped down close to the ground and turned up when it reached the door, flapping its wing backwards to stop. It landed and lay down, folding its wings.

Rick picked Ash up and got off. He ran over to the door and began banging on it.

Pikachu, Totodile and Cyndaquil ran over beside him. They looked up at the door and began to bang on it as well.

Charizard walked up and looked at them banging the door. It shrugged and raised its claw in a fist. The others ran out of the way just as it slammed the door, knocking it down along with some of the door frame.

Rick and the others turned around and looked at Charizard who scratched the back of its head and smiled sheepishly.

"What's going on out here?"

Prof. Oak came into the hall. He looked at the door on the ground. "Who did that?" He asked pointing to the door.

Pikachu, Cyndaquil and Totodile came into view and instantly pointed to Charizard.

Charizard glared at them, which caused them all to lower their hands.

Prof. Oak was looking at Pikachu. "Isn't that Ash's Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded and looked at Rick.

Rick stepped into view.

"Who are you? And what happened to Ash?!" Prof. Oak said as he saw Ash unconscious in Rick's arms.

Rick stepped in. "There's a Pokémon you have to heal. If you don't, Ash is in danger"

Prof. Oak gave Rick a strange look then said, "All right. Just bring Ash and the Pokémon in there" He points to a room beside him.

Rick nodded and walked in. It was a room Prof. Oak used for studying Pokémon. It was very big, so Rick thought Ho-oh would fit no problem.

Prof. Oak walked in after him, followed by Pikachu, Totodile and Cyndaquil.

Rick heard a groaning noise and looked down to see Ash waking up. "Hey, how you feeling?" He walked over and laid Ash on a couch. He sat down beside him.

Ash looked up at him. His eyes were dull and he looked very pale. "Rotten"

Rick frowned and looked a Prof. Oak. "I guess I should explain all this too you"

Prof. Oak nodded and sat down on a chair.

As Rick began to explain, Pikachu jumped up beside Ash. He placed a paw on his forehead. He frowned and jumped back down. He walked over and took a face cloth from the side of a sink nearby. He folded it and walked over to Totodile. He held it out.

Totodile nodded and used a water gun on it.

Pikachu thanked Totodile and jumped back onto the chair. He put the cloth on Ash's forehead and sat down next to him. Cyndaquil and Totodile jumped up on the arms of the coach and sat down.

Ash looked over at Pikachu, "Thanks" he sighed.

Rick had finished explaining to Prof. Oak and looked back at Ash again.

Prof. Oak stood up, "May I see the Ho-oh?"

Rick stood up and took out Ho-oh's Pokéball. He opened it and Ho-oh appeared in the centre of the room.

Ho-oh opened it's eyes and looked around. When it saw it's surroundings it began to panic. It let out a cry and knocked over a table.

"Ho-oh calm down!" Rick tried to calm it down.

_"You tricked me! I should have never trusted you! All you wanted was for me to believe you were my friend and as soon as I was at a disadvantage, you captured me!"_ Ho-oh weakly slammed its wing into one of the machines.

"No that's not true" Rick tried to explain, but the weakened Ho-oh was hysterical and wouldn't listen.

Ash sat up slowly and looked at Ho-oh. He raised one hand, holding himself up with the other and it glowed slightly red.

Ho-oh stopped attacking and closed its eyes. He heard Ash's voice in his mind. _"Ho-oh, I was the one that told him to take you here, if you want to get help this was the best place. And we had to get you in a Pokéball, it was the only way, please understand"_ Ho-oh nodded and lay down again, closing it's eyes, feeling tired again.

Ash's hand stopped glowing and he fell back, holding his head. 'Great' he thought 'Now I've got a headache too' He looked over at Rick and Prof. Oak. "It's safe now, he won't attack"

Rick looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"I explained to him, he understands now" Ash looked up at the ceiling.

Prof. Oak walked over to Ho-oh. "It's sleeping" He said as he got closer.

"Good idea Ho-oh" Ash said, sighing.

"No Ash, you have to stay awake" Prof. Oak said.

"Why?" Ash asked sleepily.

"Well my theory is that if you both fall asleep in this condition, you may not wake up, if you know what I mean" Prof. Oak said.

"All right, I'll try to stay awake" He sat up and yawned. Apart from being knocked out for two hours, Ash had only gotten three hours sleep in the past twenty-six hours. This wasn't going to be easy for him.

----------- 

Rick walked in and sat down beside Ash. "Here, drink this" He handed Ash a cup of coffee.

Ash took it and moaned. "Do I have too?"

"Yes" Rick said. "It'll help keep you awake"

Ash groaned and began to drink it quickly. When he finished he made a face. "And you actually like this stuff?"

"No, it makes me want to barf" said Rick taking the cup from him.

Ash frowned looked over at Prof. Oak. "Any luck Professor?"

"I'm afraid not. There has never been a time when a Pokémon gave its powers to heal instead of using them" Professor Oak sighed as he looked through a book.

Ash yawned again and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, feeling tired and weak he yawned again. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a sharp shot going through him. He jumped up and looked beside him and saw Pikachu. "Sorry, nearly fell asleep huh?"

Pikachu nodded and sat down beside him.

Ash smiled and looked over at the sleeping Ho-oh. "Why does Ho-oh get to sleep all the time?"

Suddenly he felt as though his mind was clouding over. He closed his eyes again and saw Ho-oh. Ho-oh flew up and Ash saw the Burned Tower. Ho-oh landed on it and spread its wings, glowing a goldish colour.

His eyes jerked open and he found himself lying on the ground. He sat bolt upright and looked around. Pikachu was beside him and so was Rick. "The Burned Tower"

"What?" Rick gave him a confused look.

"We've got to go to the Burned Tower" Ash said.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"We just do. Ho-oh needs to come too" He tried to get up but he fell forward.

Rick helped him up. "Ash, your just tired, you're not thinking straight."

"Yes I am. We have to go to the Burned Tower" Ash made an attempt to go to the door.

Rick shook his head. "What would be the point of going there?"

"Because that was the only place on earth Ho-oh used to come into contact with humans" Ash said.

"You know it makes sense" Prof. Oak said walking over to them. "And there's nothing I can really do for Ho-oh, so might as well try out Ash's theory"

After a while, Rick had agreed to take Ash and Ho-oh to the Burned Tower. They returned Ho-oh and set off on Charizard again, this time with the Pokémon in there Pokéballs, and Ash trying his best to stay awake.

Ash took out Ho-oh's Pokéball and looked at it. "I hope this works"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Not much to say guys, except thanks for the reviews! Workin' on the next chappy as soon as possible. See ya,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	9. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 9

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 9**

** Ash and Rick spotted the Burned Tower and the Tin Tower not far away. Rick ordered Charizard to land by the Burned Tower and it obeyed.**

Ash jumped off the Charizard and stumbled a bit before straightening up and looking at the entrance to the tower.

Pikachu jumped off and stood beside him. He looked up at his trainer and noticed he still had Ho-oh's Pokéball in his hand.

Rick patted Charizard on the head. "Time to return" He held up Charizard's Pokéball.

Charizard frowned and nodded to the tower, signalling that he wanted to go with them.

"Hey, the towers burnt enough without your tail flame" Rick said as he returned him. He walked up beside Ash. "Well, better get going"

Ash nodded and walked in. The inside was dark and the walls were black. Ash walked across the room, not paying much attention to the surroundings.

When they reached the fifth floor, after fighting off a few Ghost Pokémon, Rick stopped Ash. "Ash this isn't a good idea, this floor looks too dangerous"

Ash looked around the room. There were a few holes in the floor and across the room he could see the stairs leading up. "We have to, those stairs are the only way of getting to the room at the top of the tower, and that's were we need to go" He took a step forward and the floor creaked.

"Ash get back here!" Rick said.

Ash didn't pay any attention, he took a few more steps and heard the floorboards creek loudly under his feet.

Pikachu took a nervous step forward, but jumped back when the floor creaked.

Ash took another step forward, but heard a loud crack as the floorboard broke under him.

"Ash!" Rick ran forward and grabbed Ash's hand just as he fell through the floor.

Ash felt something fall out of his hand and he looked down to see Ho-oh's Pokéball fall to the floor beneath him. He panicked as he saw a Haunter approach it.

The Haunter swirled around it for a minute then picked it up.

"Drop it!" Ash called down at the Haunter.

The Haunter looked up at him and laughed. It floated up in front of him and made a face.

Ash kept a straight face, knowing the Haunter was just trying to make him laugh.

The Haunter tilted its head and floated closer to him. It put its hand in front of its face and when it removed it, its face was gone. It held up its hand so its palm was facing Ash. Its face was on its palm, and it once again made a face at Ash.

Ash smiled, but fought back the laughter.

The Haunter was getting annoyed and put its face back. It floated right up to Ash. It stuck out its tongue and turned its eyes upside down, making the sound of a Pidgey clock.

Ash grinned and kicked the Haunter in the face, then he grabbed the Pokéball with his free hand.

The Haunter's eyes glowed and it shot a Night Shade at Ash.

"Pull me up, pull me up, pull me up!" Ash yelled as the Night Shade shot towards him.

Rick pulled him up, just missing the Night Shade.

The Haunter appeared through the ground and was about to shoot another Night Shade at them when Pikachu jumped forward with a Thunderbolt attack. The Haunter yelled and fled as fast as it could.

"Way to go Pikachu" Ash gave Pikachu a thumbs up.

Pikachu smiled and looked at the door leading upstairs.

Rick stood up. He pulled Ash to his feet. "Told you it was dangerous"

Ash shrugged, "Well we're almost there, so let's go"

Pikachu walked forward slowly.

"What's Pikachu doing?" Rick looked at Pikachu, confused.

"He's looking for a safe way across the room" Ash explained.

Pikachu ran back to him smiling and pointed to the door. He turned and started walking over to it.

Ash and Rick followed, careful to make sure they didn't fall through again.

When they reached the stairs, Pikachu ran up to the top. It was pretty dark so Pikachu used his electricity to light the top of the stairs. He was soon joined by Ash and Rick.

Ash looked at the door. It had a large flame carved into it. Strange that even though the whole tower had gone up in flames, the door was unmarked. He sighed and reached out for the gold door handle. He opened it and looked inside. The room was nothing like the others. There wasn't a burn mark in sight. It had red carpet and a golden stage, were Ho-oh would perch, lay at the end, golden tablets along the wall beside it.

Rick walked in behind him and looked around. "Looks like someone's been redecorating, though they forgot the rest of the place"

"No, no one's been up here in years. This room was never affected by the fire, it was protected by Ho-oh's power" Ash said.

"How do you know?" Rick looked at Ash.

"I dunno, I just do" Ash walked to the perch and took out Ho-oh's Pokéball.

"Hey, you know, you don't seem so weak anymore" Rick closed the door when Pikachu walked in.

"Ho-oh gave as much power as it could to me so I could bring it here" Ash explained. He released Ho-oh and the Legendary Pokémon lay motionless on the stage. He looked around and walked over to one of the golden tablets and looked at it.

Pikachu jumped over to his trainer and looked at the tablets as well. There was some sort of riddle.

The Power of the one,  
The Water of one who cares deeply,  
The Fire of one who's loyalty never wavered,  
The Sunbeam of the one most trusting,  
And the Lightning of the brave defender,  
Shall revived the Flame within.

"What's that mean?" Rick scratch the back of his head.

"It's what we have to do to revive Ho-oh" Ash explained and took out a few Pokéballs. He threw them up and Bayleef, Totodile and Cyndaquil appeared. "You see, I think that Bayleef is the 'one most trusting', Cyndaquil is the 'one who's loyalty never wavered', Totodile is the 'one who cares deeply' and Pikachu is the 'brave defender'"

The Pokémon looked at each other, wondering what their Master was talking about.

Ash walked over to Ho-oh and placed his hand on its beak. He closed his eyes. _"Ho-oh, how do I do this?"_

Rick leaned up against the wall. _"I should have never choose him for this, he's gone through too much already"_

Ash opened his eyes and nodded to the knocked out Ho-oh. He turned to the others. "Ok, Bayleef, you've got t use your Solar Beam, Cyndaquil, your Flamethrower, Totodile, your Hydro Pump and Pikachu, your Thunder"

The Pokémon nodded an looked around for what they were supposed to be attacking.

"Uh, guys, your supposed to attack me" Ash said.

They all looked at him, shocked.

"Ash are you crazy?" Rick asked, looking surprised himself. "There's no way you could survive all those attacks at once"

"We have to, if I don't, Ho-oh's not going to make it" Ash turned to the Pokémon. "You have to do this for me, please"

Pikachu looked at the ground, but nodded. The others did the same.

"All right, let's go" Ash clenched his hand into a fist. No matter what Ho-oh told him, he was still a bit scared.

All the Pokémon lined up and began to power up for and attack. At the same time, they all shot their attacks forward. The attacks joined into one attack and struck Ash.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, another cliffhanger. Well here I am again, thinkin' this is the last chappy, but no, there's another! Heehee. I was supposed to put Part 8 up yesterday, but....I forgot -_-;; Thanks for the reviews and see ya next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	10. Freedom of the Phoenix Part 10

** Freedom of the Phoenix - Part 10**

** When the attack struck Ash, it was as if the whole room lit up, along with a large amount of some sort of smoke. Rick shielded his eyes until the light fade. He stood, frozen, as the smoke began to clear. He walked forward and saw Ash lying motionless on the ground. "Ash!" He ran forward and knelt beside him. "Ash, come on, say something"**

Ash sat up almost straight away and looked at him, smiling. "That was great! Lets do it again!"

"Are you mad?!" Rick asked, surprised to see Ash so full of energy after being it by so many attacks.

"Maybe" He grinned. There was a strange glow coming from behind him and he looked back to see Ho-oh covered by a goldish sort of glow.

The glow faded and Ho-oh was silent, but then it stirred and opened it's eyes. It straightened up and spread it's wings. It let out a cry then folded its wings again, then it looked over at Ash and Rick. _"Thank you"_

"No problem" Ash said. After over a month, he finally didn't feel tired, weak, hungry or sick. Well, maybe a little hungry.

"What happened?" Rick said, watching the Ho-oh as it stood up and began to walk over to them.

Ash looked at Ho-oh who nodded, and then back at Rick. "Well, Ho-oh needs a lot of power, so what better attacks to use then Thunder, Solar Beam, Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, they being some of the most powerful of their element. But because Ho-oh was knocked out, it couldn't absorb the power of the attacks to regenerate itself, so, that was my job. I was able to take in the power from the attacks with actually getting hit by them. Then the energy was split between myself and Ho-oh, and that's about it really"

Pikachu, Bayleef, Totodile and Cyndaquil ran over and knocked Ash over as they all tried to hug him.

Ash laughed. "Get of guys! You're crushing me!"

The Pokémon jumped off, still smiling.

Ho-oh came up to them. _"Maybe you should head home"_

"Ok. Are you heading back to Phoenix Mountain?" Ash asked.

Ho-oh didn't answer, it just lay down and lowered its head. _"Hop on, I'll give you a ride back"_

Ash shrugged and returned Bayleef, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and he got onto Ho-oh's back. They waited for Rick before Ho-oh faced a wall and ran towards it.

The wall opened up like a door on the last second and closed behind them as soon as Ho-oh had left. It was sunset and the setting sun cast a faint light over the land.

Ash enjoyed this ride much better than the last. He watched the land pass underneath them and felt like he was on a roller coaster when Ho-oh swooped up and down at great speeds.

The ride didn't last long though, because Ho-oh was much faster then Charizard. They landed at Prof. Oaks Lab, the reason being that it was the only place big enough for them to land.

Ash jumped off and turned to Ho-oh. "Well thanks for the ride, but I guess you've got to be going huh?"

Ho-oh nodded. _"Yes, I must be leaving"_ Ho-oh turned and spread it's wings. It looked back at them. _"If ever you are in serious danger, you know how to contact me"_ Ho-oh nodded to them a farewell and took off. Within moments, it was gone.

----------- 

"I'm home" Ash called as he walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Ketchum looked over at him from washing the dishes. "Oh hi honey. How've you been?"

"Fine" Ash said. She mustn't have heard about were he'd been the past few weeks.

Rick stayed out of site beside the door outside in the hall.

Ash glanced over at him and gave him a 'get-over-here-and-say-hi' kind of look.

Rick took a deep breath and stood out behind Ash, but before he could say anything he felt something hit him in the head. He fell over and looked up to see Delia holding a sweeping brush and Ash behind her, looking confused.

"Strangers in the house, I won't have it" She raised the brush again.

Ash ran out in front of him "Mam, take it easy it's..." He received a hit in the head with the brush, as Delia didn't see him. 

Ash and Rick groaned and rubbed their heads.

Delia looked from one to the other. She looked at Rick, "Rick? Is that you?"

Rick looked up, still holding his head. "That's a nice way to greet someone"

Delia dropped the brush and nearly strangled him in a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

Rick looked at Ash over Delia's shoulder and whispered to him. "She's not the only one"

Delia pulled back and looked at Ash. "How did you two meet?"

Ash gave Rick a nervous look. Should he tell her? "Well....um...."

"Well it doesn't matter as long as it wasn't in a dangerous situation" Delia said smiling.

"Well...." Ash trailed off.

"No matter, I'll go make a huge meal to celebrate" Delia turned away and began to cook right away.

Ash and Rick looked at each other and sighed.

Pikachu giggled and walked into the kitchen. He jumped onto the table and began eating an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table.

Ash heard the front door open behind him and was about to turn around when he felt like he was being strangled. He looked up to see Misty, and she was hugging him.

"When your dad called us at the Pokémon Center from Prof. Oak's we were so worried" Misty said.

"Misty..." Ash choked. "I...can't...breath!"

Misty let go suddenly.

Ash sighed and looked back at her. "What was that for?"

Misty blushed. "I was just......really happy to see you were ok. Ya, that's it"

"So you try to strangle me?" Ash crossed his arms.

"I was not trying to strangle you"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

Rick looked at Brock. "Do they always act like this?"

"Almost every single day" Brock said, shaking his head.

----------- 

After everyone had eaten, they all had headed off to bed.

Rick walked downstairs to check on some of the Pokémon at around 2am. When he passed Ash's room he stopped and saw that Ash was sitting by the window. He walked in. "Hey, you ok?"

Ash looked back at him. "Couldn't sleep"

"What's on your mind?" Rick walked over and sat beside him.

Ash sighed. "I'm just thinking about Ho-oh. What if it gets into more trouble, and I can't get there to help?"

Rick shook his head, "You know, I bet Ho-oh's thinkin' the same about you. You two have a bond and nothing's gonna break it. You'll just have to wait till the time comes Ash, there's nothing else you can do. And you'll always have your friends and family, so you're not alone. Now get some sleep, ok?" Rick ruffled Ash's hair and stood up. He walked towards the door.

"Dad..." Ash looked up at him. "Thanks"

Rick smiled back at him and closed the door behind him.

Ash walked over to his bed and lay down next to Pikachu, who had been asleep for hours. Ash looked at the ceiling and sighed. Rick was right, he just had to wait ad hope everything would be alright.

-----------

The End?

-----------

Aww, its over! Or is it? I think I may be able to make a sequel to this story. I sure hope so. Well now Ash has his father back and himself and Ho-oh are all better......for now *grins evilly*. Well I had loadsa fun writing this story and I hope you've had lotsa fun reading it. This chappy was really just to clear things up and end the story (WAA!). Well thanks for all the reviews everyone. You guys are what kept me writing all this time. I'm gonna miss writing this story because it was my fave of all the stories I've done, but maybe I'll come up with another ^_^. Well, I guess it's goodbye for now,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


End file.
